


Chair Series II

by lentranced



Series: Chair Series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Married Sex, i didn't mention it explicitly but yea they are, the reviews are in: it's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Innes thought he knew what Eirika wanted. She has a bit of a surprise in store for him.





	Chair Series II

Late night snacks had become a sort of habit for Eirika. An hour before bedtime, she would sit in her special chair, reserved for reading, and would nibble on cookies while absorbing books.

This particular night, however, as she opened the book, Innes walked in and immediately began undressing.

Her eyes went from the page to his arms, then his face, and then back again.

"Waiting for me?" Innes’ lips turned up into a smug smile. "What could you possibly need me for?"

"I didn’t say a word," Eirika said. "But I can see you don’t need words. As usual."

"You don’t need to be so roundabout," said Innes. "I saw it in your eyes all evening."

"Oh?" Eirika closed her book and got to her feet. "What exactly did you see?"

"Your desire," Innes said, and he was only in his underwear now.

"You don't even know what you're talking about," said Eirika. She walked over to him, looked the man up and down. She leaned into his warmth, pressing herself against him. A nightgown in between their skin, that was all.

"Oh, don't I?" Innes said, slipping his hands around her waist. "Then show me, Eirika."

She appreciated the way he said her name, like it was a solid thing, a piece of herself that he held up when they looked eye to eye. It was the call of competition, but of allure too.

She would show him, and she knew that what she wanted was not at all what he was expecting.

She pressed her hands flat against the hem of his boxers and pressed her hips to his. Innes wasted no time in pressing his mouth to her ear and then her cheek, his kisses short and teasing. Anything this man ever did, it was a taunt.

She slid her hands higher up along his skin, resting against his torso, and then she turned him before he could react. He was firm and solid under her touch. Though he bragged quite often, it was true that he was a phenomenal archer and had the body to show it.

"Where are you..." Innes began but she cut him off with a rough kiss, hands on his shoulders now.

Innes grappled, nearly falling backwards, hands against the sheer cloth of her gown but he was pushed back into the chair before he could do anything about it.

Eirika took the plate of cookies and pushed it to the centre of the table, careful not to have them be knocked off.

"You asked me what I wanted, Innes," she said, sitting in his lap. She could feel him against her gown, though he was still in his underwear. She didn't want to let him know just how excited she was.

"You surprise me yet again," Innes said, pulling the gown off her shoulders. Eirika ran her fingers through his hair and dropped the gown aside, pressing her naked body against his.

"It's a nice chair."

"You would know," said Innes. "You spend time in it every night."

"And how many of those nights I've spent, sitting in this chair and dreaming of this moment," said Eirika.

Innes raised a brow, but he didn't object as Eirika pressed her hips down against his.

She watched him, his hands on her breasts as he bit down on his lip. She could tell he didn't want to show it, and the fact that he could already barely hold this back made her more excited.

"I wonder if you've ever seen me reading and thought about this," Eirika whispered against his neck. He pinched her nipples in response.

"Not that you would admit to it," she added with a gasp.

He pushed her back with one hand and pulled his boxers down. Eirika helped. She dropped them to the floor and he pulled her against him with rough hands, pressing his face to her chest.

They clung to each other and Innes peppered kisses all along her chest, then kissed and sucked one nipple after the other. Eirika cried out, throwing her head back, her mind divided between his mouth on her breasts and his cock pressing against the inside of her thigh.

She gripped his shoulders and lowered her hips, Innes' mouth on her neck now as she started to ride him. His hands flew to her hips and started helping her, the motion almost hungry.

"Where's your pride?" Eirika moaned against his ear.

"Kneeling for you," Innes whispered back.

She sighed, the comment a surprise to her, and her panting turned into avid whimpers as Innes started thrusting his hips up to meet her, pounding into her even deeper. Eirika pressed a hand to his chest and gripped the armrest with another.

"You can't slow down now," she said. Innes started massaging her breasts, firmly but with rhythm to his movements.

Innes let out a hum as they held onto each other, feeling Eirika's warm, slick skin against his, her heart racing.

And then she cried out, louder than before, and Innes _felt_ it on his cock, her body hot and wet, all for him. He thrust into her moaning body again and again, riding out his orgasm and letting her catch her breath, nestled against his body. (edited)

"Let's. Stay here," Eirika said.

Innes nodded, lazily reaching over for the plate of cookies.


End file.
